Sly Cooper: Genderbent
by Anonymemb R. Cooper
Summary: Sly accidentally drinks a potion and gets turned into a girl! Will Sly get turned back into himself or be stuck like this forever?
1. Discovery

**A.N. - This is my first Fanfiction so be gentle and please review so I can find out where I could improve. Takes place in Paris before Sly got "amnesia", but after recruiting the new gang members.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper. All rights go to Sucker Punch and Sanzaru Games.**

* * *

**_Discovery_**

* * *

It was a nice Summer day in Paris, but still, Bentley was inside, working in his lab, as usual. He was trying to discover the unknown effects of a magic potion Sir Galleth had found back in 1301 AD.

"Hmmm," he said "Since this potion is so old; its effect will not work now. However, if I mix it with a specific chemical, this one will do, it should work. The effects will not be the same as the original, but I can run some tests to find out what that original effect was."

Yet when he mixed the two liquids he discovered, due to the new colour, the unique fumes, and that awful stench, that this new mixture was poisonous!

"Oh No!" he exclaimed, "I have to find a way to fix this!' and so he did.

Using a syringe, he inserted this new potion into the bottom of a closed, empty pop can, and sealed that tiny hole in a sciencey way you wouldn't understand.

"That should do the trick," he said, "the exposure to aluminum and limitation to outside air will extract the mixture of its poisonous properties." So after his success, he decided to take a break before testing for the effects of the original potion.

A short while after he left, Sly came in. "Hey Bentley," he yelled, "Bentley? Guess he's not here. Whatever, I'll just leave a note telling him I'm going out for a rooftop stroll/pickpocketing spree/mini-heist, whichever I feel like." Then he noticed the pop can, "Ooooh, soda, I could sure use some on a hot day like this, Bentley won't mind if I take a sip, I'll just add that on the note." So Sly drank some of the "soda" and headed outside.

After a few emptied pockets, Sly started to feel a slight stomach ache, so he sat down on the roof of Dimitri's new nightclub, leaning against the sign.

Meanwhile, Bentley had just come back into his lab, ready to test the mixture. But when he went back to where he left it, he was shocked to find the can open and half _empty _/_full_ **(depends whether you like to look on the bright side of things)**! He searched frantically for clues as to what happened, and found Sly's note:

"Gone on a rooftop stroll/pickpocketing spree/mini-heist, whichever I feel like doing.

-Sly

P.S. I drank some of your soda."

"Oh No!" yelled Bentley, "The effects of that mixture were unknown! I was going to test it to discover the effects of the magic potion it originated from! Sly, wherever you are, I hope you're okay!" and as started to do tests to find out what had happened to his friend, Sly's aching spreading to other parts of his body, and then stopped.

"Well, now that that's over," Sly said with a voice higher than usual, and then cleared his throat, "I think I'll go rob that new skunk guy's museum. I've heard he's been dealing in the black market." So he headed off to pull that heist.

Later, while coming out of the museum the way he came in, Sly heard a familiar voice, "Freeze, criminal!"

"Inspector Fox!" exclaimed Sly, "What a coincidence!"

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to jail!" Carmelita said.

"WHAT?!" said Sly shocked, "It's me, Sly Coop…"

"SLY?!" yelled Carmelita, cutting him off,"You stay away from MY ringtail!" and with that she started blasting at Sly while he ran away, trying to get to Dimitri's nightclub, since he knew every centimetre of that place, inside _and_ out.

He quickly hid at the back, right in front of where Dimitri practiced his diving. When Carmelita left, Sly crawled out of his hiding spot, "That was strange, well anyways; I better get back to the hideout." But as he was going back, Sly took a peek in the water and saw the raccoon reflection.

* * *

**Well that concludes chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. It may be a while before I update it because I don't have enough ideas for chapter 2, so if you have any ideas please share them with me through reviews.**


	2. Explanation

**A.N. So here's Chapter 2, sorry I took so long but my mom wouldn't let me go on. I'll start updating faster in 2 weeks. Sly will be referred to as "she" instead of "he" now that she knows. SEE? (2 words ago)**

* * *

Explanation

* * *

Sly was a… A GIRL! "WHAT?!" she cried in her new voice, "How did this happen?! It's impossible! Was I always a girl? No, I was born a boy. I must be dreaming."

She pinched herself and didn't feel it, so she just kept going, to enjoy the "dream".

However, when Sly was walking, she hit her foot on a rock. "Ow! That hurt! Wait a second… I pinched my sleeve! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she yelled, hitting her own forehead.

Desperate for help, Sly went to closest gang member, Dimitri.

Sly went into Dimitri's nightclub and started looking for him, yelling, "Dimitri!"

Dimitri sees the raccoon and, being Dimitri, tries to work his charm.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing here all alone? You gonna dance with Dimitri or I'm gonna freak out! Someone like you ought to be greasy sweet!"

"Dimitri, it's me, Sly…" Once again, Sly is cut off at an explanation,

"What?! You gonna ditch Dimitri for that cheesy macaroni Sly Cooper? I'm mag-to-the-jag-to-the-ificent, baby! Show me your bling and let me shine you!"

"No, Dimitri…"

"Why you not gonna go with Dimitri? Let's dance! Look! The money. See the money. You like the money."

"_This is gonna take a while_" thought Sly.

"Come on, what you want? Juice? Who's got the juice? Yo, gimme the juice bro."

She was right. It took a long time. By the time Dimitri shut up, it was getting dark.

"DIMITRI!" yelled Sly, "LISTEN!"

"Okay, okay, Dimitri got the ears all on you, wanna see the kinetic aesthetic?"

"No. Maybe later. It's me, Sly. I went out for a stroll and then next thing you know, I was a girl. You've got to help me! If you don't believe me, ask me anything."

Dimitri doubted this, it was impossible, but he wanted give this cute girl a chance. "Fine, here: Train A leaves the station at 8:16 AM going 75 MPH. Train B leaves the station at 9:06 AM going 85 MPH. When will train B catch up with train A? At the time train B catches up with train A, how many miles have they traveled? No, seriously, my nephew's like freaking out about it. But okay, then if you my bro, then where's the stick that made me freak out last year and I had to boogie down in the singy-dude place's cop house because of, yo?"

"You mean my cane? It's outside, in the little crawlspace I hide in."

"Crawlspace? Sly, it's you bro! Or, sis, or doll, or whatever. Uh…"

"Yeah this stays between us." Assured Sly, knowing this would be embarrassing for Dimitri.

When they got back to the hideout, Dimitri went to Bentley, "Yo, Dimitri on the mike with a shout-out for you, bro."

"Hey Dimitri, have you see…"

"Don't come at me with your turtle-talk, I brought Sly, uh, _he_ needs your help."

"Come in Sly, don't worry, I'll believe you. That "soda" you drank wasn't soda, it was a potion with unknown effects." explained Bentley.

A female raccoon walked through the door, "Thanks for the explanation, now how do we change me back?"

"Sly?" gasped the shocked box turtle, "I don't believe it! Gender change? It's impossible!"

"Liar! Yo, you gave him a shout-out you'd believe it! Your turtle-talk is messed up, bro!" yelled the over-reacting marine iguana.

The two child-hood pals gave him an odd look, and then ignored him, "Well?" asked Sly, hoping to return to normal.

"I don't know." answered Bentley, "I'll have to investigate further. This may take a very long time, it may even be impossible."

The master thief was facing her biggest challenge ever. "Can't I just drink it again?" she said, hoping to perhaps help the genius.

"No," explained Bentley, "it probably won't have any effect, but it could do something worse than this. Anything."

Disappointed, they called a gang meeting, and Bentley explained the situation to the rest of the infamous Cooper gang. They all had different reactions, most of which were very unexpected; The Murray and Guru took it well, they weren't shocked at all, instead they stayed calmed. This was probably due to The Murray's childish personality and Guru's ... well, he has magic powers, and you don't get shocked at something like this when you can turn into a rock at will and take over people's minds by riding on their back.

Penelope was actually glad that there was another female gang member.

Panda King's reaction was normal; he was as shocked as Bentley.

"Thanks Bentley," said Sly, "but how am I going to explain this to Carmelita?"

"Don't worry, Sly. I'll handle that." and then he started to hack Interpol's and sent her a message telling her to meet him.

"_This is going to be hard."_

**That ends Chapter 2. Again, sorry it took so long, but most of you have yourselves to blame. If your stories weren't so good, I'd have writing instead of reading. Chapter 3 is coming soon, so please review and check out my one-shot "Teasing".**


End file.
